Continuous emission monitoring instruments are increasingly needed to monitor industrial pollution output in various industrial sites, for example at power plants, process industry factories and commercial shipping facilities. The need arises, for example, from efficiency improvements, health and safety considerations and legislative requirements. It can be desirable to obtain measurements on a range of emitted compounds, for example: sulphur dioxide, nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, methane, water and oxygen.
Known gas analysis systems are sensitive to single compounds or a small number of compounds. To cover multiple compounds using known systems it can be necessary to install several different continuous emission monitoring instruments, which can be inefficient, complicated and take up significant amount of space.